


La milagrosa cama de Potter

by Sukary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First time with a man, French Kissing, Frottage, Harco, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Harry Potter, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Post-War, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: Durante el turno de noche, en las salitas de descanso de San Mungo solo hay un tema de conversación: la milagrosa cama de Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	1. PRIMERA PARTE

**Author's Note:**

> Una tontería para amenizaros la cuarentena :) Espero que al menos os saque una sonrisa. ¡Fuerza y ánimo!
> 
> Respecto a 'Cuestión de Prioridades', os tengo que reconocer que ando poco inspirada x( No sé si os estará pasando a vosotros también, con esto del confinamiento y la situación en general. Tengo el final a la mitad, se me ocurren algunas ideas y las apunto, pero aún no encuentro la manera de darles forma como a mí me gustaría. También ha aumentado mi turno de trabajo, por lo que tengo menos tiempo que antes para sentarme delante del ordenador. Por eso aproveché que me vino la inspiración divina con este nuevo fic para escribirlo cuanto antes. Espero que os guste <3
> 
> Disclaimer: el universo Harry Potter es de JK Rowling y aquellos que adquiriesen los derechos de explotación. No tengo ánimo de lucro publicando esta historia.

Draco Malfoy aún no se había acostumbrado a trabajar por la noche. Como sanador en prácticas en el ajetreado hospital de San Mungo, debía de estar también preparado para afrontar la jornada nocturna. Y a esas horas, lo normal era formar parte del equipo de Urgencias, cuya obligación era estar constantemente preparado para atender cualquier contratiempo que pudiera presentárseles. Y así durante _doce_ horas diarias.

En realidad, lo llevaba bastante bien: de lunes a viernes, cuando tocaba, registraba religiosamente su varita a las ocho en punto de la tarde en la entrada al hospital, y colgaba la túnica color verde lima en su taquilla a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. La adrenalina propia que caracterizaba al área de Urgencias le impedía perder la concentración por mucho cansancio que acumulara.

Rendía de manera ejemplar, había que decirlo. Pero su verdadero problema llegaba a partir de las siete y media de la mañana, cuando arribaba a la residencia de internos y se acostaba en la cama de su sobria habitación de seis metros cuadrados.

Porque era incapaz de dormir.

Había noches (perdón, _días_ ) que pasaba en vela, hasta que el agotamiento hacía mella en él y conseguía conciliar unas tres o cuatro horas de sueño. No eran suficientes; se levantaba cada tarde con dolor de cabeza, como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida o tuviese una señora resaca. Y cuando la semana nocturna llegaba a su fin, en los días libres previos al inicio del turno matinal, le costaba horrores volver a adaptar sus ritmos circadianos, arrastrando así a su cuerpo y mente a una rutina de no-descanso fatal.

\- En ningún otro lado he dormido mejor que en esa puta cama.

Draco asintió en silencio, llevando su taza de café a los labios. Estaban en la sala de descanso de Urgencias a las dos de la mañana de un viernes de abril. Dos de sus colegas, que llevaban cerca de veinte horas de guardia, habían aprovechado su presencia allí para tumbarse en alguna camilla y cerrar los ojos aunque fuera un poco. Afortunadamente, no había excesivo movimiento aquella noche. Lo bueno que tenía aquel turno es que los pacientes que se desplazaban hasta allí lo hacían exclusivamente por razones de peso, no por males evanescentes.

\- Pero ¿qué demonios tiene? -quiso saber Draco, intrigado, clavando su mirada en Justin Finch-Fletchley-. Siempre estáis hablando de ella: si no eres tú es Davies o Goldstein, pero tiene que ser igual a las que tenemos los demás porque todos estamos _en la misma_ residencia. ¿O por ser Potter le expiden un tratamiento especial? Que tampoco me extrañaría… -rumió.

\- No sabría explicártelo, tío -admitió el hufflepuff, encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo muggle-. A simple vista su cama parece igual que las nuestras. El tacto del colchón también es igual, y las sábanas y mantas son exactamente las mismas. Pero tiene _algo_ , un tipo de hechizo raro que dejó activado un idiota sin darse cuenta. El caso es que, solo con dejarte caer en ella… -Draco vio al hombre cerrar los ojos con placer, como rememorando la sensación- basta para tener el sueño más reparador de todos. Tienes que probarlo, de verdad -le dijo ahora muy serio, apuntándole con los dedos que aún sujetaban su cigarrillo casi consumido.

\- ¿Probarlo? -se mofó Draco, acercándose al fregadero de la salita para dejar su taza vacía-. _Claaaaaro_. Cuando salga de aquí me iré directo al dormitorio de Potter para pedirle muy amablemente que me deje dormir en su cama. _Con él_ -añadió al ver que Finch-Fletchley iba a replicar-. Porque, por supuesto, dudo mucho que este se baje a dormir a la mía, en la que te adelanto que yo no descanso una mierda, a cambio. Porque vosotros… -se detuvo, recortando con los ojos la silueta del otro sanador que ahora le observaba con curiosidad-. Quiero decir, Davies, Goldstein, tú… supongo que si habéis podido dormir en esa cama ha sido _porqueeee_ … -sus intentos para que Finch-Fletchley terminará la frase por él quedaron en nada, ya que este solo asintió con la cabeza, alentándole a continuar. Draco puso los ojos en blanco-. Supongo que es porque _habéis follado_. Porque los cuatro sois gays. ¿No?

\- Bueno, en realidad…

\- Porque, claro -le interrumpió Draco, expresando en voz alta su repentina avalancha de pensamientos-, puede que sea un gryffindor, pero no un alma de la caridad y desde luego que no ha nacido ayer. Así que lo único que se me ocurre es que, antes de dormir, tengáis un _buen_ orgasmo. ¿Y quién no puede dormir bien después de una sesión de sexo decente? -cuando Finch-Fletchley fue nuevamente refrenado para dar su versión de lo ocurrido, la expresión de la cara le cambió un poco, aunque el slytherin siguió con lo suyo-. Seguro que _eso_ es lo que en realidad "obra el milagro" -agregó, imitando las comillas con los dedos-, y no un hechizo lanzado por descuido por un tercero.

Para cuando al fin terminó, el otro hombre le miraba visiblemente molesto de brazos cruzados, a la altura del pecho. Odiaba que le cortaran cuando estaba hablando. 

\- ¿Por qué si eres tan listo no lo descubres por tu cuenta, Malfoy? -solo dijo sin sonreír-. Podrías sorprenderte -añadió con ironía.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de Fletchley:

\- El día que yo le pida a Potter dormir con él, se pasará _frío_ en el Infierno.

*

En honor a la verdad, el demonio tuvo que ponerse la bufanda solo una semana y media después de aquella conversación.

Draco se despidió de Finch-Fletchley con un movimiento de cabeza nada más llegar al segundo piso de la residencia. Era miércoles y acababan de concluir la jornada nocturna. Las ojeras le llegaban hasta la cintura y habían adquirido un aterrador tono violáceo.

Llegó a la habitación número 17 y entró, cerrando la puerta con un ruido sordo a su paso. Estaba cabreado. Y cansado. _Mucho_. Pero hacía tiempo que había superado la cantidad mensual recomendada de pociones somníferas, a las que por otro lado se había vuelto adicto, por lo que surtirse de un vial -que seguro encontraría en el laboratorio de San Mungo- no era negociable. Un sanador que no cuida de su propia salud era un ejemplo lamentable de profesional, y no pensaba caer tan bajo.

…O tal vez _sí_ , gruñó cuarenta minutos después, ya duchado y en pijama, delante del dormitorio 10 de la tercera planta. El dormitorio de Potter, concretamente.

El slytherin miró a ambos lados del largo pasillo, ya iluminado con la luz del amanecer. No quería ser descubierto por nadie, especialmente cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo especialmente bochornoso. Pero estaba _solo_. Los del turno de mañana se habían evaporado sobre las seis, y los de la noche, como él, tendrían que estar durmiendo ya. Solo le quedaba rezar por que Potter no hubiese aplicado un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación. Así que, conteniendo la respiración, golpeó tres veces la puerta y esperó.

Casi medio minuto después, suspiró al ver que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta. Bien, bueno. En realidad había sido una tontería dejarse caer por allí. Que Potter no hubiese contestado era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Lo más inteligente sería regresar a su cama y concentrarse en descansar. Tal vez algo de música clásica le ayudaría. Y podría tomar una infusión de raíces de valeriana mientras tanto.

En ello iba pensando cuando, a mitad del corredor, escuchó abrirse una puerta tras él.

\- ¿Malfoy? -era Potter, su voz sonaba adormilada-. ¿Has llamado tú?

Draco se giró para enfrentarse a su interlocutor al tiempo que valoraba la posibilidad de mentirle. Evaluó al gryffindor, con el pelo más revuelto que nunca, sin gafas, y apenas unos bóxers encima para dormir. La madurez le había sentado para muy bien, maldijo en su fuero interno, repasando todos esos bien formados músculos que seguro habrían sido el goce de gilipollas como Fletchley. _Si yo durmiera tan bien como debe de hacerlo él también tendría sus mismas ganas de entrenar_ , pensó, conocedor de que el moreno era el rey del gimnasio de la planta baja, donde Draco le veía día sí y día también en los momentos en los que se dirigía al comedor o a la biblioteca.

La diferencia, aparentemente, la marcaba una cama.

\- En realidad… -vaciló, pero es que estaba desesperado. Así que mandándolo todo al carajo, y tras deducir que el daño ya estaba hecho, rehízo los pasos que le habían alejado del otro y se plantó justo delante de él. Potter tenía el ceño fruncido, desconcertado con su presencia-. Necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Es… estás solo? -preguntó, lanzando un tímido vistazo al oscuro interior del dormitorio que no había sido cubierto por el atlético cuerpo del moreno.

El gryffindor apoyó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, tensando los músculos de la zona. Lucía casi… _amenazante_ , en opinión de Draco.

\- ¿Y eso te importa _porqueeee_ …? -quiso saber no obstante Potter, emulando la particular forma que había adquirido él al hablar a veces, conocida por la mayoría de los internos, y esbozándole una sonrisa burlona que Draco achacó a su mierda de imitación. 

A tomar por culo todo.

\- Mira, mejor déjalo, no estoy para bromas -le espetó el slytherin, dándose ya media vuelta para volver a su habitación. No iba a permitir que el imbécil se riera de él, cosa que inevitablemente sabía que seguiría haciendo en cuanto Draco le descubriera el verdadero motivo de su visita. Así que no, muchas gracias, su orgullo ~~podría~~ _debería_ sobrevivir intacto hasta final de curso-. Que te den.

\- No, Malfoy, ¡espera!

Y entonces una mano tiró del hombro del rubio hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que acabó proyectándole sobre algo mullido. Draco frunció el ceño en la oscuridad de la habitación y observó a Potter cerrar la puerta con suavidad tras él. Pues estaba solo, sí, apreció el slytherin mientras se incorporaba torpemente y observaba alrededor lo que buenamente pudo, que no fue mucho, hasta que segundos después el moreno encendió la lámpara de cera que había en la mesita de al lado de la cama.

\- Ponte cómodo -le pidió Potter mientras se metía en la cama y le indicaba con la palma de la mano el lugar en el que esperaba que se acostara él-. Imagino que has venido para dormir, ¿no? No eres el primero.

Draco no supo qué decir. Le había dejado pasmado el hecho de que el gryffindor no hubiese puesto ninguna pega a una propuesta que ni siquiera había llegado a pronunciar. Pero este ya le había asegurado que "no era el primero" en solicitarle algo así, y se imaginó que tal vez Fletchley estuviese en lo cierto, y que aquella cama fuera realmente el milagro que necesitaba. Y parecía además que Potter no iba a pedirle sexo a cambio porque, aunque le costara creerlo, al final sí era un alma de la caridad. _Y de todos modos, no es como si Harry Potter fuese a pedirle sexo a Draco Malfoy, ¿no?_ le picó la voz de su conciencia.

\- Venga, Malfoy, date prisa, que son las ocho y media de la mañana…

Bueno, pensó Draco suspirando quedo cuando finalmente se cubrió con las mantas de la cama y Potter apagó la luz. Habría preferido no tener que compartirla, sobre todo por su tamaño individual y el obvio hecho de que su compañero no había propuesto un encantamiento ensanchador para el colchón, lo que le obligaba a rozarse inevitablemente con él cada vez que alguno de los dos se movía. Pero necesitaba _tan_ desesperadamente dormir bien y el gryffindor estaba poniéndoselo _tan_ en bandeja, que no estaba por la labor de protestar.

Algo que seguramente habría sucedido si hubiese visto la sonrisa torcida de Potter en la oscuridad.

*

Cuando Draco despertó, estaba solo en la habitación. Las persianas seguían bajadas y apenas conseguía filtrarse un hilo de luz, pero le bastó para poder ver en su camino hacia la puerta sin tropezar con nada.

En realidad, tampoco había mucho por el suelo -más bien nada, salvo una Saeta de Fuego pulcramente colocada en una esquina-. Potter era del tipo ordenado y eso era un detalle que agradecer, supuso tirando del pomo de la puerta en el mismo instante en que otra persona hacía lo propio desde el otro lado.

\- Buenos días, Malfoy -era Potter, quién si no, que llegaba ataviado con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa a cuadros por dentro. Y aunque Draco pensaba que alguien debería instruir al gryffindor en moda, en realidad aquella ropa le sentaba demasiado bien. _Oh, pero eso no es por las prendas, sino por el maniquí que las lleva_ , le pinchó una entrometida vocecilla en su cabeza-. ¿Has dormido bien? -le comentó el moreno con ironía, pues ya sabía de sobra que _sí_.

Había sido catártico, le reconoció Draco pese a lo retórico de la pregunta, agradeciéndole incluso con una sonrisa sincera el favor. Un breve _Tempus_ le indicó que había dormido ocho horas ininterrumpidas, y la verdad es que se sentía descansado, sin jaquecas y con la energía suficiente como para aguantar otra noche en Urgencias.

\- Eso es genial, me alegro mucho -le respondió Potter, sonriendo también, muy amablemente. Merlín, pensó el slytherin, pero qué simpático le parecía el héroe ahora-. Luego pienso en lo que vas a hacer por mí a cambio y te digo -agregó, acercándose para levantar las persianas de la habitación y abrir las ventanas, iniciando la ventilación.

Draco parpadeó sin comprender.

\- ¿Lo que voy a hacer _por ti_?

\- Oh, sí, es parte del encantamiento de la cama -continuó explicándole Potter en un tono desinhibido totalmente alejado del confundido de Draco-. Pero ya lo sabías, ¿no? Lo de la maldición y todo eso.

_¡¿Maldición?!_

\- Potter, ¿de qué puñetas estás hablando? ¿A qué maldición te refieres? ¡Nadie me ha comentado nada al respecto! -exclamó exigiendo saber, empezando a agobiarse porque algo le decía que lo que sea que le fuera a contar Potter ahora seguro haría que le saliese caro el descanso.

\- ¿De verdad que no sabes nada? -cuando Draco negó con la cabeza, Potter lanzó un hondo suspiro-. Vale, a ver. Como has podido comprobar esta noche, mi cama está embrujada. A un antiguo residente que durmió aquí hace ya muchos años se le ocurrió lanzar lo que bautizó como "el hechizo de Asclepio". Como tú, tenía problemas para dormir, e ideó un encantamiento que le permitiría hacerlo adecuadamente. Pero algo salió mal y originó un efecto colateral.

Draco se sentó sobre la cama deshecha de Potter y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Ahora vendría lo que seguro no querría escuchar:

\- La pega era que no podría…bueno, _que no debería_ compartir su cama con nadie. Porque si lo hiciera, si alguien ajeno a él se aprovechaba del beneficioso descanso que daba finalmente el colchón, una maldición perseguiría a esa persona para siempre. Y esta no le permitiría dormir bien _en ningún otro lugar_ que no fuera ese _nunca_ más.

Horrorizado, el rubio sanador descubrió su rostro y miró atónito al otro hombre, quien a su vez alzó inmediatamente las manos en un ademán que le invitaba, sin embargo, a no precipitarse.

\- Tranquilo, Malfoy, que la historia no acaba ahí -le aseguró Potter, lo que hizo que el slytherin volviera a respirar-. Bueno, resulta que este residente tenía una novia con la que, evidentemente, quería dormir, así que trabajó en el hechizo para que sus efectos secundarios fuesen menos agresivos. La edición fue un éxito y al final logró que todo aquel que durmiese en esta cama junto a él… -continuó, sentándose al lado de Draco sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. La cercanía incomodó un poco al slytherin, pero lo disimuló bien- pudiera librarse de la maldición haciéndole un favor a cambio. De no cumplirlo -añadió encogiéndose de hombros, quizá en previsión de que Draco buscara escaquearse-, el embrujo entraría en juego y sería imparable. Está todo aquí -le explicó, entregándole un pergamino viejo del cajón de su escritorio, a un lado de la habitación. Draco desenrolló el rollo y comprobó por encima que contenía las instrucciones de aquel hechizo salido del mismísimo Infierno (en el que ahora por cierto hacía frío).

\- Vale -recapituló el rubio sanador-, así que para que la maldición no me persiga todo lo que tengo que hacer es hacerte un favor a ti -esperó a que Potter asintiera para continuar-. ¿Y hay algún tipo de plazo para cumplirlo? -quiso saber, ojeando de nuevo el pergamino que tenía en las manos.

\- Sí, aquí -indicó el gryffindor, señalando con el dedo unas notas en el texto, teniendo que acercarse un poco más a Draco para poder hacerlo bien-. ¿Lo ves? "El favor deberá realizarse durante las siguientes 48 horas tras el despertar".

Draco asintió y le preguntó a Potter si podía llevarse aquel pergamino consigo, para estudiarlo bien y poder entender mejor aquel hechizo "por si en un futuro pudiera modificarlo para eliminar cualquier daño colateral". Afortunadamente, al gryffindor parecía traerle sin cuidado lo que ocurriera con el manuscrito así que no le puso ningún problema. Simplemente quedó en que, si no se veían más tarde, le pasaría directamente una nota por debajo la puerta de su dormitorio con el favor que tendría que hacerle.

\- Eh, Potter -llamó Draco ya en el pasillo, antes de que el gryffindor cerrara la puerta-. Supongo que no me pedirás nada demasiado personal, ¿verdad? -medio bromeó con una risita resabiada, como quien conoce al noble y justo héroe y es consciente de que jamás se le ocurriría meterle en ninguna situación delicada. Si lo preguntaba era solo por cerciorarse. Nada más que eso.

La media sonrisa de Potter, su encogimiento de hombros y lo que le dijo después fue todo lo que necesitó para asegurarse. -Oh, no. Tranquilo por eso, Malfoy. Será una tontería, ya lo verás.

Por ese motivo creyó que el gryffindor le estaba gastando una pesada broma cuando a la mañana siguiente, nada más llegar a su habitación tras una ardua jornada en el hospital, leyó "hazme una mamada" en un trozo de pergamino arrugado con el que topó justo al entrar.

*

Aunque Draco martilleó la puerta de Potter hasta hacerse daño en los nudillos durante casi media hora, este no le abrió. Ahora, estaba claro, habría arrojado un hechizo silenciador sobre el dormitorio. Seguramente tras concluir cuál sería su reacción una vez haber descubierto el puto favor de mierda que tendría que hacerle.

Frustrado, y cansado como nadie, no tuvo más remedio que regresar nuevamente a su habitación para intentar conciliar algo el sueño. Sin embargo, la situación se le hizo tan estresante que ni el agotamiento pudo con él. Así que tras un par de horas dando vueltas sin parar entre las sábanas, finalmente se levantó, se duchó y se puso un chándal gris con la excusa de desayunar primero e ir al gimnasio después, donde tarde o temprano sabía que acabaría dando con Potter.

Mientras fingía levantar unas mancuernas de 10 kilos, tan cansado que no estaba por la labor de aumentar la carga, hizo el gilipollas, como se describió mentalmente en los vestuarios una hora y media más tarde en la que, por supuesto, Potter no apareció. Se acercaba la hora de regresar a San Mungo, además, lo cual era una mierda pues el gryffindor, aunque en el mismo turno que él, había sido derivado a Fisioterapia Deportiva casi desde el principio, una sección por otra parte bastante alejada de Urgencias. Y como por lo visto tampoco estaban coincidiendo en el comedor, sus posibilidades de ~~gritarle~~ hablar con él tendrían que limitarse a la mañana siguiente.

Draco apretó la mandíbula mientras jugueteaba con los espaguetis de su plato, ya fríos. Decir que estaba cabreado era un eufemismo muy gordo en esos momentos. Ahora mismo, se sentía capaz de lanzarle un _Cruciatus_ a Potter que seguro terminaría matándolo por lo potente que iba a ser. Pero como, _claaaaro_ , el muy hijo de puta estaba rehuyéndole, tendría que conformarse con interrogar a Fletchley, Goldstein y al maldito Roger Davies aquella noche, porque esos sí estarían en Urgencias esa noche con él, y averiguar si Potter se había comportado de manera tan ruin con ellos también.

\- ¿Una _mamada_? – repitió Fletchley en la sala de descanso cuatro horas después. Saltaba a la vista que estaba haciendo serios esfuerzos por no reír-. Qué tierno -añadió en voz baja-. Seguro que has tenido que mosquearte de lo lindo…

Goldstein y Davies, a los que Draco también se había encargado de reunir, le rieron la gracia a su amigo, probablemente imaginándose la situación. Draco se encargó de exterminarles apropiadamente a cada uno de ellos con la mirada. Ojalá él pudiera maldecirles del mismo modo que esa cama solo con sus ojos. _Menuda panda_. Con razón los tres habían dormido en la cama de Potter. Se juntaban solos, como un rebaño de descerebrados.

\- Cómo anulo el hechizo -replicó Draco, yendo al grano y bastante serio.

\- No hay forma de anularlo, Malfoy -le explicó Davies-. La única manera es cumpliendo el favor a Potter -añadió alzando ambas cejas. Se veía a la legua que estaba disfrutando con la situación. Exactamente igual que los otros dos, que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas significativas cuando creían que Draco no les estaba prestando atención.

\- ¿Qué demonios os pidió hacer a vosotros? -exigió saber el slytherin al ver que por esa vía no iba a obtener mayor información.

El trío de sanadores le explicó entonces que supieron del hechizo de Asclepio porque Potter les habló de él un día, en el gimnasio -Draco reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco-. Y que a ellos Potter les pidió algo bastante más explícito que chupársela, "pero contigo parece que quiere ir más despacio. Qué dulce".

\- El caso es que ninguno de nosotros tuvo pegas a la hora de retribuirle el favor -le confesó Goldstein-. Al contrario, estábamos encantados. Sabíamos a lo que íbamos y encima Potter nos ponía un montón. _Nos pone_ un montón. Así que hemos estado repitiendo desde entonces, cuando a Potter le apetece. A veces incluso de dos en dos… -añadió mirando a Davies con picardía.

\- Vale, demasiada información -masculló Draco pasándose una mano por los párpados, masajeándoselos un poco, intentando liberar toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada-. Lo que no me creo es eso de que _sabíais a lo que ibais_. ¿Potter os adelantó que os iba a follar como premio o qué? -escupió levantando la mirada.

Le pareció raro que aquel trío se mirara entre sí durante varios segundos como si no hubiera entendido bien su pregunta.

\- Malfoy -habló finalmente Fletchley-, los favores que se pueden pedir a cambio son todos de índole sexual. Está en el pergamino que tiene Potter en su escritorio. ¿No lo has leído o qué?

En realidad, se reprendió Draco para sí, tras ojearlo brevemente con Potter lo había dejado olvidado en la estantería de su propia habitación, y a decir verdad no le había hecho mucho caso desde entonces. Su mente había estado ocupada, se justificó pensando en la maldita nota que le había colado el gryffindor por debajo de la puerta.

\- Refréscame la memoria, Fletchley -ordenó.

El sanador de cabello rizado suspiró pero hizo lo que le pidieron: - ¿Recuerdas que el autor del hechizo lo modificó porque quería compartir la cama con su novia? -Draco asintió- Pues los favores que se le ocurrieron los hizo pensando en ella. Por eso todos ellos están relacionados con el sexo. ¿Es que ni Potter te lo dijo?

Y aunque Draco temblaba de rabia, en ese momento sonó la campanilla que avisaba de una nueva emergencia en el hospital y tuvieron que salir pitando de allí. A partir de ahí, la acción se desarrolló inagotablemente hasta la hora de salida, cuando el slytherin pudo colgar al fin su túnica reglamentaria y arrastrarse de vuelta a la residencia.

Estaba tan cansado… sollozó mientras le caía caliente el agua de la ducha que tenía el baño contiguo a su dormitorio. Necesitaba dormir, algo que jamás volvería a conseguir si no le cumplía el favor a Potter. Una tarea que, por otra parte, no podía seguir postergando más o la maldición vendría a por él.

Así que, como el condenado a muerte que sube a la tarima para que le ahorquen, terminó de asearse, se puso el pijama y salió en zapatillas, varita en mano, eso sí, rumbo a la habitación 10 de la tercera planta.


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos en el pasillo porque Potter estaba _ocupado_. Draco puso sus maños en puños; le cabreaba en sobremanera que el gryffindor, tan honrado, indulgente y comprensivo como la prensa remarcaba que era, se estuviese aprovechando de la buena voluntad y sobre todo _la ignorancia_ de quienes le rodeaban para con el hechizo de Asclepio y forzarles así a hacer cosas que definitivamente no querían. Y que mientras tanto, encima, se dedicara a follarse a más gente como si no tuviera remordimientos de conciencia. ¡Es que le hervía la sangre!

Apenas miró a Diane Carter, una slytherin de su promoción, cuando salió trastabillando del dormitorio. Potter apareció en el marco de la puerta justo después, inesperadamente ataviado con un pijama de manga corta de color gris. Nada más verle a él, con unas ojeras que rivalizarían con las de un no-muerto y embutido en un batín negro porque en el fondo era muy friolero, esbozó una sonrisa torcida que agrietó un poco más la poca paciencia de Draco.

\- ¿Y esa cara, Malfoy? -se burló mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar. Aún no había bajado las persianas así que todo el dormitorio estaba bien iluminado con la luz del sol-. ¿ _Celoso_ de Diane?

 _De tu puta madre, Potter_ , pensó el slytherin, evitando nombrar a Lily por razones obvias.

\- ¿También la engañaste con tu "cama milagrosa"? -contestó poniendo énfasis y altas dosis de ironía a las dos últimas palabras. Se desabrochó la bata y la dejó sobre la silla que había frente al escritorio. Miró la cama y frunció el ceño: aún estaba hecha.

\- Solo ha venido a recoger unos apuntes -le informó Potter adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza-. Y no te _engañé_ , Malfoy. Di por hecho que conocías las consecuencias del hechizo. Trabajas mucho con Justin, ¿no? Pensaba que te habría puesto al corriente.

\- Aún así, ¡obviaste que los favores _tenían que ser_ de naturaleza _sexual_!

Potter lanzó un largo suspiro que acabó en sonrisa, como si Draco fuera un mago terco e infantil con el que ya no sabía cómo tratar. – El daño, por decirlo así, ya estaba hecho. ¿Qué iba a ganar concretándote ese detalle? Habrías puesto el grito en el cielo. Y si de verdad hubiera querido ocultártelo no te habría dejado llevar las instrucciones del hechizo contigo, ¿no crees?

En realidad, Potter tenía razón, pero Draco no podía dejar de sentirse miserable. – Pudiste haberme pedido cualquier otra cosa, de todos modos. ¿A qué viene lo de hacerte una mamada? ¿Por qué no un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo? ¡Has querido reírte de mí!

Potter le miró con una ceja arqueada, como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, Malfoy? -no pudo evitar soltar un ronquido de mofa mientras lo repetía. Sonaba tan absurdo-. ¿Cuántos años tienes, _ocho_? ¿Qué tiene eso de sexual?

Al ver que Draco no respondía, Potter retomó la palabra. – Si quieres te digo lo que pienso, pero no te va a gustar.

El rubio sanador miró con curiosidad y desconfianza al otro hombre, que acababa de quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama y la había arrojado descuidadamente sobre la silla, encima de su bata. – _La verdad_ es que estás nervioso porque te he sacado de tu zona de confort -le explicó acercándose a las ventanas para bajar la persiana-, pues hasta ahora has estado muy cómodo y calentito en tu lujoso armario de seis metros cuadrados -añadió en referencia al tamaño de los dormitorios de los residentes, encendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla de noche cuando se quedaron a oscuras.

\- Vaya con el ladrón que cree que todos son de su condición… -se burló Draco, tratando de disimular la inquietud que le atoraba el estómago al escuchar a Potter tratando de desentrañar su sexualidad.

\- _Oh_ -sonrió Potter con malicia, aparentemente dispuesto a acorralarle-, pero es que este "ladrón" ha visto cómo te lo comías con los ojos cada vez que bajaba al gimnasio. Y en las duchas -agregó con picardía, tumbándose sobre la cama-, las pocas veces que te has dignado a entrenar de verdad tú también.

\- ¡Yo no te he comido con los ojos! -exclamó Draco, enrojeciendo hasta la punta de la nariz. Está bien, quizá se había fijado varias veces en Potter mientras levantaba pesas y todo eso, pero solo lo había hecho porque en el fondo envidiaba su constitución física, no porque tuviese sentimientos reprimidos hacia él.

\- Vamos, hombre, que hace años que dejé de estar en primero de homosexualidad -se mofó Potter, jugueteando con el dobladillo de sus pantalones de pijama. Draco tragó saliva; estaba seguro de que no llevaba nada de ropa interior debajo-. Me has _devorado_ , Malfoy. Y ahora vas a repetir la experiencia -solo dijo, bajando de golpe los pantalones y arrojándolos al suelo, exponiéndose ante el otro sin ningún pudor.

\- ¡Potter! -exclamó el slytherin desviando rápidamente la mirada de _eso_ ; tan grande, tan… _grueso_. Merlín, iba a terminar con dolor de mandíbula.

\- Venga, Malfoy, no seas mojigato. En el fondo, sabes que estoy dándote la excusa perfecta para probar _lo que realmente deseas_ ya que tú has sido incapaz de dar el paso. Y visto así, parece que el favor voy a hacértelo _yo a ti_. Así que te sugiero que seas un poco listo y aproveches el empujoncito.

\- Eres un cretino, ¿lo sabías? -arrastró Draco aún de pie frente a la cama, tratando de que su mirada no volviera a posarse sobre _esa monstruosidad_. ¿Cómo siquiera podía tener el imbécil sexo con otros hombres? No es como si pudiera entrar(les) con facilidad.

\- ¿Te parece si eso lo discutimos mejor mañana? Van a dar las nueve y me estoy quedando frío. Tú ya me entiendes -añadió alzando ambas dejas y esbozando una sonrisita burlona.

Draco sabía que sería inútil seguir postergando más el momento. Y, de hecho, cuanto antes cumpliese el favor, antes podría regresar a su habitación para (intentar) dormir. Aún así odiaba que Potter hubiese creado un ambiente tan íntimo para los dos; a oscuras y apenas iluminados con una lámpara de cera… aunque también tenía su lado bueno, convino poniéndose de rodillas en la cama mientras se recolocaba entre las piernas del gryffindor, quien le observaba expectante. De aquella manera, y aunque siguiera llevando las gafas, le costaría apreciar lo realmente sonrojado y nervioso que Draco se estaba poniendo ahora.

\- Solo… hazlo suave -le aconsejó el otro sanador en un susurro, como si en realidad tuviera miedo de espantar a Draco-. También puedes jugar con las manos si ves que no te entra entera. Y, Merlín, cuidado con los dien…

\- Potter, ¿quieres callarte de una puta vez? -siseó el slytherin, sintiendo cómo empezaba a enfadarse de nuevo-. ¡Ya sé cómo se hace una mamada! Que nunca haya hecho una no implica que no conozca la técnica o que nunca haya recibido ninguna, ¿no te parece?

Potter solo sonrió y se abstuvo de replicarle nada. En su lugar, optó por acomodarse sobre la cama y dejar que Draco rodeara su erección con una mano y se inclinara, al principio vacilante, sobre su glande después. La sensación resultó avasallante.

Draco no notó cuando Potter se agarró al cubrecama del colchón. Ni siquiera cuando arqueó la espalda de placer. Y definitivamente se perdió el momento en el que le escuchó gimiendo su nombre. Bueno, en realidad sí se dio cuenta, pero lo sintió como algo lejano, tan absorto como estaba en hacer que el gryffindor se corriera pronto, pues reconocer que la experiencia le estaba pareciendo tan ardiente como el fuego era más complicado de digerir.

Así que siguió chupando, acordándose de respirar por la nariz porque definitivamente Potter no le dejaba ningún espacio libre para hacerlo por la boca. Jugó con sus manos, acariciando los testículos, la base… haciéndole al moreno sentir bien. E incluso cerró los ojos con placer cuando su boca se llenó de ese sabor almizclado que antecedía al orgasmo. Merlín, aquella polla era muy bonita; grande, perfecta, caliente... Casi le entraban ganas de… _No. No, Draco, concéntrate_ , se forzó a decir, interrumpiendo lo que sin duda hubiera sido una peligrosa línea de pensamientos.

\- Joder, Malfoy. Así… sigue así.

Potter tampoco estaba poniéndoselo fácil. Ahí, retorciéndose como un dios del sexo mientras jadeaba ronco y se _deshacía_ en su boca. La sensación de saber que podía reducir de esa manera al héroe se sintió poderosa y le hizo desconectar la mente una vez más, entregándose solo al placer de dejar que le follaran la boca mientras trataba de disimular su propia erección y fingía que, en realidad, aquello _no era_ tan bueno como en realidad le estaba pareciendo.

\- Voy a correrme. Malf… Ahhhhh -trató de advertir Potter mientras Draco no dejaba de _bombearle_ con la boca y las dos manos a la vez.

Y entonces Draco le sintió y, sin entender muy bien por qué, le permitió vaciarse en su garganta, atragantándose un poco en el camino, pero aceptando _todo_ de él. Entonces todo terminó; liberó la hombría del gryffindor y torció ligeramente la mandíbula, que le molestaba un poco. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar siquiera a racionalizar lo ocurrido, Potter ya le había arrastrado sobre él de las solapas de su pijama y atrapado sus labios con un inesperado beso. Y en ese momento, y sin darle tiempo a Draco a reaccionar, empujó una de sus manos contra la dura necesidad que tenía el slytherin bajo el pantalón de pijama, en el que había una gran mancha de humedad.

\- Oh, _Merlínnnn_ … -gimió Draco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras permitía que Potter se la machacara, dejando su frente caer sobre la curva que hacían el cuello y hombro de este y mordiéndole justo en la zona para acallar su propia excitación; haciéndole apretar al otro los dientes de dolor y de algo que iba mucho más allá de su comprensión. Pero Potter no se quejó, solo siguió moviéndose frenéticamente arriba y abajo sobre el miembro palpitante del rubio hasta que se corrió en su mano con un grito ahogado por el mordisco.

\- Sshhh, aquí -le indicó un todavía jadeante Potter un minuto después, mientras rodeaba a un finalmente relajado Draco entre sus brazos y le limpiaba a golpe de varita. Con la mano que no rodeaba el cuerpo medio dormido del slytherin, tiró de las sábanas y mantas de la cama y cubrió sus cuerpos con estas, apagando la luz de la lámpara de cera después-. Eso es, relájate. Buenas noches, _cabezota_ -susurró con algo que podría ser cariño.

Draco murmuró algo ininteligible entre aquellos brazos antes de caer rendido.

*

Abrió los ojos pero no pudo distinguir nada. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Se removió un poco en la cama, distraídamente complacido por lo bien que había dormido y por aquel calor externo que sentía en la espalda y que llegaba hasta su abdomen.

Al menos, hasta que una profunda respiración impactó directamente contra su nuca y le recordó no solo cuál era la identidad de aquella fuente de calor, sino de todo lo que había sucedido la mañana anterior.

Se sonrojó al instante. Merlín, ¡Potter! ¡Le había comido la polla _a Potter_! Había comido _una polla_ , directamente. Y encima luego se había dejado llevar y disfrutado con la mano del otro hombre masturbándole sin piedad hasta que se corrió, sobrepasado por la experiencia. Entregándose como no se había entregado nunca a nadie antes. Abandonándose así, sin pelear, sin ofrecer siquiera una mínima resistencia… Por Morgana, era abochornante. Ojalá poder coger su varita ahora y lanzarle a Potter un _Obliviate_.

Pero no podía hacerlo, se maldijo, apretando fuertemente los párpados contra sus ojos cerrados, porque había sido _tan imbécil_ como para _volver_ a quedarse dormido en aquella cama del demonio. Así que necesitaba un Potter lúcido para poder retribuirle _un segundo favor_. Quizá el _Obliviate_ pudiera ser para él después, tanteó, abriendo los ojos y perdiéndolos en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Eso le haría borrar de su memoria lo mucho que había disfrutado de aquello y le ayudaría a mantenerse cuerdo, porque no se podía anhelar lo que nunca se había tenido. No de verdad, al menos.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme los buenos días?

Draco entrecerró los ojos para hacerse a la luz procedente de la lámpara de cera cuando Potter la encendió. Le descubrió a un metro de la puerta, con el cabello rubio revuelto, la varita en la mano, la bata en la otra, y toda la intención de salir de la habitación sin ser descubierto. Pero, obviamente, Potter había fraguado el intento y ahora le observaba de brazos cruzados desde la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero para poder mirarle cómodamente a los ojos. Tenía la marca de unos dientas cerca de la clavícula; había sangrado un poco. Draco desvió la mirada, azorado.

\- Quería aprovechar el fin de semana libre para repasar parte del temario de Toxicología, que lo tengo un poco cojo -aventuró, pues tenía un expediente académico de Extraordinario que esperaba que el gryffindor no conociera-. No quería despertarte.

Potter lanzó un rápido _Tempus_ mientras bostezaba, confirmando que eran casi las tres de la tarde. Luego se levantó y tiró de las persianas del dormitorio hacia arriba, dejando que la luz del sol inundara el dormitorio. Draco, dando por hecho que su conversación con el moreno había terminado (quien afortunadamente parecía no querer sacar a relucir su _forcejeo_ de anoche), tiró del pomo de la puerta para salir.

\- Oye, Malfoy -le llamó Potter inesperadamente. Draco hizo serios esfuerzos por mantenerle la mirada y no bajarla hacia abajo, pues su interlocutor seguía completamente desnudo-, después de cenar he quedado con unos amigos para ir a tomar algo a 'El báculo rojo'. Tal vez te vendría bien pasarte para despejarte un rato de tanto estudio -le comentó encogiéndose de hombros, refiriéndose a sus falsos asuntos con Toxicología-. Será divertido.

Draco conocía 'El báculo rojo' de vista; de observarlo con curiosidad prudente a unos siete metros de distancia, desde la acera de enfrente. Era un pub bastante popular entre magos y brujas homosexuales en el que, como decía el gryffindor, parecían divertirse mucho si las risas, la música y el parloteo que se escuchaban desde fuera significaban algo.

\- Gracias, Potter, pero no frecuento ese tipo de locales -rechazó esperando no haber sonado maleducado. No tenía nada en contra de los gays, pero era plenamente consciente de que sus padres desaprobarían que visitara un lugar así.

Potter asimiló su respuesta con el ceño fruncido: - Había pensado que después de lo de anoche este sería un buen momento para que empezaras a hacerlo -y además parecía que se lo estaba diciendo en serio.

\- _Lo de anoche_ fue una obligación -aclaró el slytherin-. Por la maldición, y lo sabes.

\- Sí, pero algo me dice que solo te sentiste un poquito forzado al principio, ¿eh? -le replicó el moreno sanador arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa que hizo a Draco fruncir los labios.

\- Toxicología, Potter -solo dijo en contestación, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor (en esta ocasión deseando parecer todo lo maleducado posible y más) e internándose en el pasillo con la intención de llegar a su propio dormitorio para poder darse una buena ducha.

\- No voy a rendirme, Malfoy -escuchó por detrás junto a una risita jovial.

Draco rodó los ojos y suprimió deliberadamente esa sonrisilla diminuta que por poco se le escapa. Lo que no pudo reprimir, sin embargo, fue el cosquilleo que le bailó involuntariamente en el estómago tras escuchar a Potter decirle que "no iba a rendirse con él", pero trató de ignorarlo. No sería él quien pasase a engrosar la lista de conquistas del moreno sanador pese a que, en realidad, era un hombre muy guapo, admitió, consciente de que no se permitía pensar en hombres así a menudo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y entró en su habitación, se desnudó y se metió bajo la ducha, donde trató de dejar la mente en blanco y, sobre todo, libre de Potter. Pensó en lo que estudiaría ahora que le había dicho al gryffindor que iba a pasar su viernes libre encerrado en la biblioteca… hasta que el hechizo de Asclepio aterrizó en su mente.

Bueno, meditó Draco mientras se ponía unos pantalones de pinza grises y un jersey de punto, ciertamente era difícil que un hechizo inventado por un estudiante de medicina pudiera constar en los libros, pero lo que seguro tuvo que hacer antes de confeccionarlo es consultar los antecedentes que hasta el momento sí existían.

Saludó a Margaret, la bibliotecaria, y recorrió las largas estanterías a rebosar que la residencia tenía para alimentar las inquietudes de los internos. No había demasiada gente allí, evaluó tras lanzar una rápida mirada en derredor en busca de una mesa en la que poder sentarse con los primeros seis tomos que encontró.

Encendió el quinqué más cercano y se concentró en analizar primero la figura de Asclepio, que vagamente conocía por ser uno de los precursores de la medimagia en el mundo, reconocido incluso por los muggles griegos, quienes le reservaron un distinguido lugar en su mitología. Luego se centró en diversos encantamientos, pociones y plantas somníferas que pudieron haber inspirado al antiguo residente en la elaboración de su propio hechizo, pero le decepcionó que ninguno de ellos pudiera actuar sobre un objeto inanimado como era una cama y lograr a su vez que esta pudiera transmitir sus beneficios a terceros por contacto directo.

De hecho, Draco concentró su atención, ajeno a que llevaba cerca de tres horas sentado en esa incómoda silla de madera, algunos autores consideraban que era "materialmente imposible" utilizar un contenedor inerte que no solo absorbiera las propiedades curativas de aquellos elementos que los poseían de manera innata, sino que además pudiera traspasarlas de manera puntual a terceros invariablemente en el tiempo. "La efectividad sanadora se pierde a los pocos días y requiere de cierta constancia para reforzarla", leyó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero, según Potter, la cama de su dormitorio llevaba encantada desde hace ya muchos años, lo que no cuadraba en absoluto con lo documentado en los libros. Draco levantó la vista; se le había hecho de noche ahí encerrado. Convocó un _Tempus_ : eran las seis y diez de la tarde. Cogió el último libro prestado, "Medimagia en tiempos difíciles", y se encaminó a su habitación reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de leer.

Sin embargo, nada más cruzar el umbral de su dormitorio una nota le detuvo. Un trozo de pergamino arrugado con la chapucera caligrafía de Potter. Draco alzó una ceja; se había olvidado por completo del puñetero segundo favor. Curioso y temeroso a partes iguales, especialmente tras su experiencia con el primer favor, desdobló la hoja y contuvo la respiración. Se le erizó el bello de la nuca y apretó la mandíbula al leer "Quiero desnudarte".

Luego centró su mirada gris en el libro que llevaba en la mano y se juró que Potter iba a ayudarle a encontrar al kneazle encerrado que había en todo esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os esté gustando la historia! me pareció divertida la idea y espero estar acertando :) 
> 
> !Mucho ánimo durante el confinamiento y un beso muy grande!


	3. TERCERA PARTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me ha hecho muy feliz leerlos <3  
> Aquí tenéis un nuevo episodio de la historia, ¡espero que os guste! ^^

Los propietarios de 'El báculo rojo' pensaron en el característico color de la fachada que tenía su local para ponerle nombre. Era viernes por la noche, por lo que tanto la terraza como el interior estaban bastante repletos de gente. Draco tuvo algún problema para llegar a la barra, el único lugar con visión periférica desde el que esperaba poder localizar a Potter.

Y aunque le costó un poco entre tanto cliente, finalmente le identificó cerca de una de las esquinas del local, donde bailaba junto a una desconocida una pegadiza canción que hablaba de faltar al respeto, culpar al alcohol y preguntarse si sería prudente no se qué propuesta indecente, si lo poco que Draco se manejaba en español decía algo.

No distinguió a la mujer que movía las caderas al ritmo de aquella bachata muggle que ni ella ni su acompañante sabían bailar bien, sonrió Draco, ufano, mientras se acercaba de espaldas a la pareja y, sin ser invitado, robaba la chica a Potter y se ponía a bailar la pieza con ella ante la sorprendida mirada del gryffindor. "Tenemos que hablar", le susurró Draco cuando tuvo la mejilla de la mujer contra su hombro y no podía verle; paladeando cada palabra con lentitud para que Potter pudiera leerle bien los labios, pues con el volumen de la música era imposible que pudiera escucharle a esa distancia.

Sostuvo a la joven con la que bailaba de la muñeca, a quien parecía no haberle importado nada el repentino cambio de compañero, y la giró sobre sí misma antes de que la melodía terminara y pasaran a otra canción, también de ritmo latino. Excusándose, se dirigió nuevamente a la barra con Potter, quien aprovechó para pedir una cerveza al camarero.

\- Tienes que darme clases -le reconoció el moreno sanador con una amplia sonrisa-. Ha sido toda una sorpresa descubrir que sabes bailar tan bien un género muggle que casa tan poco con la imagen que tenía de ti.

\- Mi padre tiene varios negocios en República Dominicana -explicó el slytherin mientras le hacía señas al camarero para que le pusiera otra cerveza a él también-. Le he acompañado muchos veranos y me he ido enamorando poco a poco de su cultura. Allí viven la vida con otra filosofía que envidio.

\- ¿Qué más secretos me estás ocultando? -bromeó Potter dándole un sorbo a su botellín cuando el camarero trajo sus bebidas.

\- Prefiero que me cuentes los que _tú_ me estás ocultando a mí -arriesgó Draco recortando con los ojos la silueta del moreno, quien le observó curioso en respuesta.

Potter tardó unos segundos en responder, tiempo que empleó en darle un nuevo trago a su cerveza sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su interlocutor. Draco se fijó entonces en que no llevaba gafas.

\- ¿Verdad o reto, Malfoy? -comentó al fin con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Draco frunció el ceño; al parecer iba a tener que participar en ese estúpido juego de críos si quería confirmar sus sospechas sobre el hechizo de Asclepio. Lo bueno que aquel juego tenía es que, si se practicaba entre magos y se mentía, la frente del embustero era marcada con la palabra "Tramposo" y esta no desaparecía en una semana. _Y como va a presionarte sobre tu condición sexual_ , dedujo Draco, una conversación para la que seguía sin estar preparado, solo le quedaba la otra opción.

\- Reto.

La sonrisa de Potter achinó ligeramente su mirada: -Baila la próxima bachata conmigo.

 _Qué predecible_ , pensó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras cogía a Potter de la muñeca y lo conducía de regreso a la pista. -Voy a dirigirte -le avisó Draco-, lo que significa que serás mi mujer.

\- Yo soy lo que tú quieras, Draco.

\- Hay un detalle en la bachata que pasa inadvertido para muchos _amateurs_ -continuó explicándole el slytherin enterrando en algún lugar de su mente el que su compañero se hubiera referido a él por su nombre de pila. Clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes de Potter, que sin gafas le parecían incluso más intensos-, y es mantener el contacto visual con tu pareja durante toda la canción.

\- Intentaré no ponerme nervioso, entonces -le respondió Potter guiñándole un ojo.

\- Corta el coqueteo, no va a funcionarte conmigo -le aseguró Draco rodeando la cintura del otro con un brazo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de la mano izquierda de su acompañante con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Potter terminó de encajar la pierna de Draco entre las suyas y, guiado por el ritmo de la música y el marcado por su propia pareja, se dejó llevar. Y aunque Draco cumplió y lo condujo durante los dos minutos y medio que duró la pieza, se arrepintió profundamente de haberle dicho a su pareja que tenía que mantenerle el contacto visual todo el tiempo. Especialmente cuando Potter se hacía el despistado y rozaba su entrepierna contra su muslo, o cuando aprovechando sus manos entrelazadas acariciaba el dorso de la del rubio con su pulgar y luego le sonreía con complicidad.

\- Quiero desnudarte… -y, por encima de todo, cuando casi al término de la canción, le acorraló disimuladamente contra la pared y se estrechó lo suficientemente a él como para poder susurrarle esas palabras en el oído. Las mismas que le había escrito en la nota del segundo favor.

Entonces Draco liberó de su agarre al moreno y condujo las manos hasta su torso para empujarle hacia atrás, queriendo recuperar su maravilloso y seguro espacio personal.

Pero Potter no cedió ni un milímetro.

\- No sabes las ganas que te tengo, Draco -le confesó entonces con mirada oscura, colocando las palmas de sus manos contra la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza de su interlocutor, quien le escuchó con los ojos muy abiertos. Potter bufó, socarrón, tras ver el efecto de sus palabras sobre el sanador-. Oye, como sigas mirándome así voy a acabar sacándote del armario en los baños de este pub, y sé que tú prefieres ir despacio, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras encendieron una chispa en Draco, quien reaccionó empujando con algo más de fuerza sobre el pecho de Potter, haciendo que trastabillara un metro hacia atrás. El slytherin jadeó, se remangó el jersey hasta el antebrazo y apuntó al hombre con un dedo acusador.

\- No te equivoques conmigo, Potter -arrastró de esa forma tan familiar que le trajo recuerdos de Hogwarts. Aquí el bravucón era él, y no dejaría que el otro pensara que tenía algún tipo de influencia sobre sí mismo. Que la tenía, pero eso prefería seguir ocultándoselo al mundo… o por lo menos al gryffindor-. Quizá tenga… _curiosidad_ , pero puedo asegurarte que la única forma en la que podrás tenerme será obligado por un estúpido hechizo.

Terminó su discurso dejando a Potter con una ceja arqueada, aparentemente sin haber creído ni una sola de sus palabras. Eso enojó a Draco un poco más.

\- Algún día conseguiré que me cuentes qué te retiene para no declararte abiertamente gay, Malfoy. Tal vez después de haberte _desnudado_ -añadió, buscando provocarle, tras acercarse hasta quedar a un palmo del slytherin. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que Potter había crecido lo suficiente estos años como para igualarle en altura. Hasta eso tenía que quitarle, el muy hijo de puta.

\- Que te jodan, Potter -se despidió el rubio, chocando intencionadamente contra el hombro del otro sanador en su camino a la salida.

\- Voy a evitar hacer un chiste de eso porque noto que estás un poco susceptible -escuchó que le decía con ironía a sus espaldas-. Descansa, Malfoy… _si puedes_.

Draco tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de su vida por no girarse y volver a romperle la nariz.

*

\- ¿Alguna vez te has planteado que el hechizo de Asclepio podría haber… caducado?

Justin Finch-Fletchley miró a Draco con ojos entrecerrados. Estaban en la biblioteca de la residencia. Era sábado y se habían encerrado allí después de comer para que el rubio pudiera resolverle algunas dudas relativas a la asignatura de Alquimia.

\- ¿De qué cojones estás hablando? -preguntó Fletchley elevando el tono de voz.

Margaret, la bibliotecaria, carraspeó en respuesta, y también se ganaron varias miradas enfurecidas de otros internos que trataban de estudiar allí. Fletchley bajó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado, y miró a Draco para que le respondiera.

\- Está todo aquí -explicó el slytherin, sacando de su mochila el libro "Medimagia en tiempos difíciles" que había tomado prestado el día anterior-. Según esto, un contenedor inerte, como por ejemplo la cama de Potter, no podría mantener en el tiempo los beneficios de un hechizo sanador. De hecho, para lograrlo la magia tendría que ser reforzada cada pocos días.

\- Tal vez Potter encontró la manera de hacerlo -propuso Fletchley encogiéndose de hombros-. Aún así, ¿a quién le importa?

\- _A mí_ -enfatizó Draco, no pudiendo creer que su compañero fuera tan obtuso-. ¡Y a ti, joder! Oh, perdona, Margaret -agregó ante la mueca que hizo la bibliotecaria. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro-. Si tengo razón, entonces Potter se ha estado riendo de todos nosotros todo este tiempo.

-Pero Potter no tiene que inventarse una maldición para follar con nadie. Tiene pretendientes de sobra. Y, de todos modos -añadió el sanador cortando la réplica que Draco iba a darle-, ¿cómo explicas que hayas estado durmiendo tan bien en esa cama? Tú, con todos tus problemas para conciliar el sueño… Es obvio que el encantamiento tiene que seguir funcionando.

Esa era la pieza que se le escapaba, reconoció Draco mordiendo el extremo de su pluma en actitud pensativa. Quizá era cierta la sospecha de Fletchley de que Potter había tenido que encontrar la manera de reforzar el hechizo de Asclepio para su propio beneficio. Aunque, caviló Draco entrecerrando un poco los ojos, si había logrado ejecutarlo, cabía la posibilidad de que también supiera cómo anularlo… ¿no?

\- Tengo que irme -murmuró, levantándose a toda prisa de la silla y empezando a recoger todas sus cosas bajo la desconcertada mirada del otro hombre.

\- Eh, espera, todavía no me has explicado el elixir de…

\- El cuerno de minotauro se pica hasta convertirlo en polvo y se vierte, exactamente, siete segundos después de haber lanzado la pluma de jobberknoll -le describió de memoria con rapidez-. Ni un segundo antes, ¿lo has entendido? Luego déjala reposar a fuego lento durante cuarenta y dos minutos.

Cuando Fletchley asintió, Draco salió a paso rápido de la biblioteca con el corazón en un puño, tratando de no pensar que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era el principio de algo manifiestamente ilegal. Pero estaba harto de vivir en la inopia; no era propio de él. Así que subió a su dormitorio con prisa, arrojó su mochila de cuero sobre la cama y bajó hasta el vestíbulo con la intención de utilizar la chimenea principal para trasportarse por red flu hasta San Mungo.

Lo bueno de trabajar como residente en prácticas en el hospital es que nadie le hizo preguntas al respecto. Se sacudió el hollín de los hombros del jersey al aterrizar y buscó los ascensores que le llevarían hasta el laboratorio. Y aunque había varias personas a su alrededor que le apreciaron con curiosidad cuando se presentó allí sin la túnica verde lima, no se opusieron a que Draco encendiera un caldero y arrojara un pelo de cola de unicornio, acónito, una pluma de ave fénix, medio corazón de dragón, un trozo de dedo de grindylow, jarabe de elaboro y medio litro de agua del río Nilo.

Cuajado su contenido, Draco llenó un vial antes de desvanecer el resto de la poción y lo guardó a buen recaudo en el armario de mezclas, específicamente encantado para preservarlas. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a una noche de luna llena para recuperarla y colarla disimuladamente al día siguiente en la bebida energética que sabía que Potter llevaba cada vez que bajaba al gimnasio.

Y entonces Draco descubriría toda la verdad.

Pero mientras tanto… suspiró, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación número 10 de la tercera planta. Aún quedaban un par de horas para la cena y él tenía un segundo favor que cumplir y, desgraciadamente, no demasiado tiempo que perder. Porque pese a su justificada desconfianza siempre cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviese equivocando, por lo que no podía simplemente arriesgarse y ver si la maldición venía a por él o no.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Potter salió casi un minuto después con el cabello más revuelto de lo habitual, las gafas ligeramente torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz, una camiseta blanca de manga corta arrugada y unos jeans desgastados por las rodillas. Draco le evaluó de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido y se preguntó si no acababa de perturbar nada particularmente íntimo que estuviese ocurriendo en ese momento en su habitación.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? -vaciló.

Potter tuvo que mirarle con ojos entrecerrados varios segundos hasta que entendió lo que Draco quería decir.

\- Oh, no. Me he quedado dormido sobre el libro de Anatomía. Estudiarla no es tan emocionante como practicarla -añadió esbozando una sonrisa torcida que hizo que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco-. Pero creo que has venido para resolver mis dudas, ¿no?

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan elocuente? -ironizó Draco apartando a Potter de su camino para entrar en el dormitorio. Se quitó el jersey de un tirón por la cabeza y lo arrojó descuidadamente sobre la silla del escritorio, donde también había una cazadora de cuero. Luego se sentó sobre el colchón bajo la atenta mirada del otro hombre para poder quitarse los zapatos, que dejó a un lado frente a la pared. Finalmente se detuvo un momento y suspiró-. Vale, acabemos con esto… -murmuró, llevando sus manos hacia los primeros botones de su camisa.

\- Eh, eh, quieto, Malfoy -Draco expresó su confusión cuando Potter le interrumpió-. Creo recordar que el favor era que _yo_ te desnudara, no que lo hicieras por ti mismo. Le quitas toda la gracia al asunto si lo haces tú… -explicó con la cabeza inclinada contra el marco de la puerta que aún no había cerrado, de brazos cruzados y con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, sin ánimo para discutir, y asintió mientras instaba al otro a acercarse a donde él estaba, a orillas de la cama maldita. – No tardes, he oído que tenemos salmón para cenar -apremió, pero en vez de aproximarse a él, Potter cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana para bajar la persiana, sumiendo la habitación en una desconcertante oscuridad. Draco parpadeó cuando este encendió su ya conocida lámpara de cera, tratando de aclimatarse a la tenue iluminación anaranjada.

Apretó los dientes. Potter no podía pasar por esto rápido, _claro_. El cabrón pretendía hacer del favor algo mucho más íntimo. -Aprovecha que estás descalzo para tumbarte en la cama - _por supuesto_ , digirió Draco chasqueando la lengua.

\- Vas a deberme una muy gorda después de esto -le advirtió el rubio con pésimo humor, colocando la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada de la cama, enfocando la vista en el techo.

\- No hay problema: cuando quieras voy a tu dormitorio y me desnudas -bromeó Potter semiacostándose a su lado y llevando su mano derecha al cuello de la camisa de Draco. Sin embargo, tras desabotonar el primer botón tuvo que hacer una pausa para frotarse los párpados por debajo de las gafas.

Draco le observó con extrañeza.

\- Pareces cansado -comentó.

\- El temario me tiene… un poco estresado -aclaró el sanador, recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz antes de reanudar su labor sobre el segundo botón.

Y aunque le pareció algo rara la vacilación percibida en la voz del hombre, Draco volvió a centrar su mirada en el techo y dejó que Potter continuara desabotonándole en silencio. Cuanto antes terminara, antes podría irse de allí.

\- ¿Sabes? Para venir al gimnasio solo un par de veces al mes no estás pero que nada mal. Algunos nacéis con una muy buena genética, ¿eh? -el comentario aparentemente distraído de Potter provocó que Draco curvara la comisura de los labios; a todo el mundo le gustaban los cumplidos, y más si provenían de la persona más inesperada.

Cuando el gryffindor terminó con el último botón, Draco se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre los antebrazos para que pudiera quitarle la camisa con mayor facilidad. Pero por algún motivo Potter había posado la palma de la mano, que percibió templada, sobre su abdomen bajo, y parecía no tener intención de alejarla de ahí inmediatamente.

Draco recortó su silueta con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué pas…?

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Potter se había abalanzado repentinamente sobre su boca, atrapándola en un breve beso que hizo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón, con el otro sanador encima. Quiso replicar, pero de pronto tuvo las dos manos del hombre recorriéndole desde el abdomen hasta el torso, y enmudeció la voz por un jadeo.

Entonces Draco sintió la lengua de Potter pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no saber si empujarle lejos o dejarle cumplir sus deseos. Claro que eso fue antes de que el hombre se balancease sobre su hombría y la sorpresa hiciera que separara los labios.

Potter tomó su boca con urgencia y continuó moviéndose contra él en un cadencioso ritmo que nubló los sentidos de Draco e hizo crecer su propia excitación. Casi, inconscientemente, hubiera separado las piernas también si los muslos del sanador no le hubiesen obligado a hacerlo primero. Ahora el acceso era pleno, gimió Draco cuando los dedos de Potter tiraron hacia abajo de la bragueta de su pantalón y lo arrugaron en un puño para quitárselo, ayudándose también con las piernas mientras no dejaba de besarle, de jadear contra su boca y de confesarle entre suspiros que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Merlín, aquello era demasiado… lamentó Draco mientras aceptaba la presión que la erección de Potter estaba haciendo sobre la delgada tela de sus bóxers. No era para nada correcto, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando. El moreno sabía cómo moverse y cómo utilizar lo impresionante que estaba para doblegar la voluntad de un amante difícil, pensó el slytherin cuando le vio deshacerse de su camiseta y provocarle con esa hilera de músculos bien formados, deliciosamente contraídos por el esfuerzo de sujetarle a él contra la cama.

Entonces sintió a Potter mordiéndole el cuello y arqueó la espalda; aquello dolería en unas horas. Y luego estaba esa mano ahí, que tiró de su ropa interior hasta arremolinarla a la altura de los muslos. Draco apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió la polla caliente del moreno contra la suya y se preguntó en qué momento este había perdido toda la ropa.

Potter se frotó contra él con pasión, y Draco llenó de gemidos la habitación mientras seguía sin saber qué demonios hacer con las manos, que continuaban desde el principio amarradas al cubrecama del colchón. Pero dejó de preocuparse de ellas pronto porque le sobrevino un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un instante después _se estaba corriendo_ sobre su estómago, con Potter empujando solo un poco más hasta colapsar él también.

Le llevó varios minutos regular la respiración, con el otro hombre encima y los dos hechos una maraña de sudor, semen y sexo. Draco cerró inconscientemente los ojos tras comprobar que, de algún modo que definitivamente también se había perdido, Potter había terminado de desnudarle por completo, concluyendo así el segundo favor.

\- Te odio -murmuró sin abrir los ojos, casi sintiendo la sonrisa de Potter, que continuaba yaciendo relajadamente sobre él-. Te odio por complicarme tanto la vida.

No recordaba haber dicho nada más cierto que eso nunca. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que habréis notado que tomé la libertad de añadir la canción 'Propuesta indecente' de Romeo Santos a la historia cuando no concuerda precisamente con la época en la que se desarrolla; la bachata se lanzó en 2013, y el Draco y Harry de esta historia no tienen más de 26 años, pero no pude resistirlo <3
> 
> Por cierto, ¿os imaginabais a Draco bailando bachata? *-*
> 
> ¡Saludos!

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que sientan interés, Asclepio fue el dios de la medicina y la curación en la mitología griega :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que si os ha gustado me lo hagáis saber con una review <3 Y a seguir para delante :)
> 
> Actualización de la 2ª parte: lunes, 20 de abril.


End file.
